The Heir of Ushinawa Uzushio no Kuni
by Sabaku Ookami
Summary: The night of Naruto's birth, a squad of ninja with no village symbol attempt to persuade Kushina to leave with them so she could lead her former home and birthplace. When she refuses, she is knocked unconscious and regretfully, the squad takes Naruto so that when he is older, he can lead Ushinawa Uzushio no Kuni instead of her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh no! Another fanfic... yeah... I also lied, I am sick, but this was just about finished so I pushed myself to finish it. I'm not even sure how I thought up this one... but eh, I did.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto-ish within this fanfic.

Claimer: I do own the OC's, a specific metal and country name.

(And while I don't care very much. I would appreciate it if you pm me, if you do use any.)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Targets acquired. Three Anbu Shinobi in standard guard formation around a cave entrance," stated Bakin, using his third eye to spy around to find and save the last Uzumaki whom had royal blood still in their veins. It had taken him awhile but he found where they were at. He opened his two normal eyes then continued, "They're all spaced away from each other and their backs are to each other. They can all be easily neutralized without alerting the others."

There were eight in the squad, it was double the average shinobi squad, but they didn't follow the rest of the rules or normalcy that the _Five Great Shinobi Villages_ did and his squad's home often used that grand title in sarcasm whenever all five ninja villages were talked about.

"_They're down,"_ came a reply over the radio, _"Bakin, take the others and move in. We'll maintain over-watch of the area."_

"Understood," replied Bakin before he and the other three with him headed into the cave.

The cave wasn't very large and they came to a man-made wall and door, he and his squad stacked against it. He looked at the person across from him and nodded, "Do it," he said before opening the door and pushing it open quickly then moved back while the other person threw in a small ball. After a couple seconds passed the room was encased in a blinding light then he and his team ran into the room.

He ran past two women who were disoriented from the light letting the others in his squad tackle them to the ground and restrain them while he charged a blond haired man with another of his squad and did the same as started to restrain him.

"W-what's going on? Minato-kun? Biwa-sama?" questioned the red haired woman lying on the only surface in the room that wasn't the floor. Judging by her voice, she was exhausted and he quickly found the reason why, she had given birth and one of his men was gently holding the said newborn and keeping it content.

"Who are you people?!" shouted the blond man angrily as he struggled against the bindings that the one squad member had applied to the man.

Bakin ignored the blond and walked over to the red haired woman who stared at him, panting lightly trying to regain her strength, "Calm yourself, my lady. We are not here to harm you," explained Bakin politely, "We have not killed anyone... yet," he added seriously.

"W-what do you... want and... who are you?" asked the redhead warily, "And where's my son... where's Naruto?" She tried to sit up but Bakin gently forced her to lie back down.

"He is fine," answered Bakin understanding the woman's concern over her child, "Shirasu, give the young lady her child. I do not want her to tax herself while she worries about him."

"Hai, Taichou," replied the young woman holding the baby. She walked over to the woman and gave her the child then rejoining her squadmate to watch over the two women tied up by the door.

Bakin was pleased to see the woman seem more happy as she gently hugged her baby, it would make talking to her easier and she wouldn't try to hurt herself to get to the young boy. "Now to your other questions. I cannot tell you who I am because there are foreign ninja in the room but I can tell you what we want, my lady," he stated focusing back onto the main conversation and task at hand.

"What do you want then?" she asked not as exhausted as before and more relaxed with her son in her arms. She was concerned for the other three in the room, but these people did not seem to have any intent to kill them since if they did, they would have already when they rushed the room and simply have taken her and Naruto by force.

"You," said Bakin firmly, he looked at his squad and nodded. Without any hesitation, they knocked out the other three in the room. "Are they unconscious?" he asked suspiciously, it wasn't difficult to fake being unconscious, he himself had done it numerous times before.

"Yes sir," replied all three squad members but kept their vigil over the bodies in case they woke up.

"W-why do you want me and why did you knock them out?" she asked starting to get uncomfortable and a bit scared of what could happen to her son if things didn't go right.

Bakin bowed slightly to the red head and answered, "My name is Shionoya Bakin, Kushina-sama. These four and the other four watching the entrance of this cave are my subordinates. We are from Ushinawa Uzushio no Kuni. You... and your young son are the only remaining royalty that are left after the destruction of our home village. We are here to retrieve you and put you in your rightful place in our country."

"W-what? But it's been decades since Uzushio was gone, everyone was killed... how do I know you aren't lying?" asked Kushina narrowing her eyes at Bakin, "Uzushio is an ally of Konohagakure, what reason do you have to attack us like this."

"The very fact that we are allowing these shinobi to live should at least give you the thought that we would like to remain in your good graces, Kushina-sama. We could simply kill them and be done with it, if you prefer," replied Bakin as his squad drew their swords.

"D-don't! Please... I'm sorry," said Kushina quickly, not wanting to have her husband or anyone killed because she said the wrong words.

"Sheathe your swords," ordered Bakin calmly, his squad did so and remained silent, "Do not apologize, Kushina-sama. The thoughts of those outside our country should be beneath you. Especially when it comes to this traitorous village. Though you have asked a perfect question. You cannot tell if I am lying or not and I have nothing to show you that I am not lying." he added frowning under his face mask, it was true he had nothing to show Kushina that he was not lying and tried to think of some way to explain.

"Why did you call Konoha a traitorous village? What do you mean by that?" asked Kushina frowning at his words, she didn't like that he was bad-mouthing the village she grew up in and loved.

Bakin closed his eyes and answered, "Three years after the Kage sent you to Konohagakure no Sato, four of the five hidden ninja villages destroyed Uzushiogakure no Sato. Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure... and Konohagakure."

"That's a lie!" shouted Kushina loudly, she'd never believe her home would _ever_ betray their ally and her birthplace. They had been allied ever since the Shodaime had lived, it was unthinkable that the alliance between her birth place and Konoha would ever be betrayed.

Bakin expected the outburst, he was basically telling her that the place she trusted, loved and believed in her entire life destroyed her birth place, killed her parents, friends and other family members. "I did expect that answer, Kushina-sama and I understand your anger toward the accusation, but that does not alter the truth of what happened."

"We should hurry this along, taichou. The longer we're here the more likely we will be found," said one of his subordinates interrupting the conversation.

Bakin nodded, agreeing with her, "You're right." he said calmly, "Kushina-sama, you have a choice and I will give you a few minutes to think about it. You may come with us willingly and take your rightful place as our leader... or we take the young lord. If you refuse to come with us and take your place, then your son must."

"And what about them?" asked Kushina looking at her husband, the nurse and the elderly woman.

Bakin spared a few seconds to look at the others, "They'll be unharmed, Kushina-sama. We have no intention of shedding blood." he answered truthfully, he saw no point in killing them when rendering them unconscious worked fine. He felt a spike of chakra then vanished, he appeared behind Kushina and knocked her unconscious, "My apologies, Kushina-sama, but I do not wish to fight you." he said quietly, he was saddened that it had come to this, he didn't like the idea of separating the boy from his mother, but their country would fall apart without either of them. "I don't think she'll ever forgive me..." said Bakin quietly as he picked up Naruto and proceeded to leave with the others.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: This is the prologue. The next chapter Naruto... should be around eight or nine years old. If you're going to ask about the pairing... I don't know what it is at the moment, but I'll welcome any suggestions.

And yes, I know, I should focus more on the fanfic's I have up already, but can't update those when you're in writer's block or just stumped.

Ushinawa Uzushio no kuni – Country of Lost Whirlpools

Not the most original name but I felt it fit perfectly considering Uzushio was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, chapter 1... Naruto is 8 in this chapter...

I have put links to "Goodbye Kaa-san" and an .rar file containing all of my fanfics for download on my profile. I would love nothing more than to upload my little fanfic, but some asstard keeps reporting it and I don't want to have my account suspended, so instead, I put it up for download. So you all can still read it...

Regarding the pairing, a lot of you made very interesting suggestions, and apparently I'm not the only person who has a redhead fetish in Naruto... Pairing might be released next chapter, still unsure of who'll be in it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto jumped as something hit him in the back of the head causing his forehead to bounce off the table in front of him, "Ow..." he muttered as he rubbed his forehead, "What was that for, Bakin?" he asked unhappily looking at the old man who sat in a chair on the side of the table.

"It's bad manners to fall asleep at the table you eat at," answered Bakin calmly, "What would any guests you may have think if you fell asleep here, in front of them?" he asked wondering how the reddish blond haired boy would answer.

"Two ways. They'd be insulted... or they'd do what you did and cause me to get a face full of whatever is on the table," answered Naruto holding a small grudge against his foster-father.

"The first is most likely, though it's more like both, especially if your guests are related to an Uzumaki, for some reason, your ancestors had a taste for mischief," said Bakin remembering the former lord of the Uzu no Kuni, "Now, do you know the reason I asked for you to wake up this early? We discussed it last night."

"Hai, you said you'd tell me about my parents, though what did that have to do with me waking up early?" he asked not seeing a connection between those two areas.

Bakin chuckled, "Because, it's your new time to wake up from now on. There is no Daimyo or head of the clan that wakes up around noon. When you're older, you can dictate your own schedule, but until then, you go by my schedule," he said watching the horrified look at Naruto's face which made the entire discussion worthwhile, "Now, feel free to ask me questions of your parents and I will answer them as best as I can."

"Without hiding anything?" questioned Naruto staring at the old man intently.

"Yes, without hiding anything," said Bakin confirming the young boy's question.

Naruto smiled a second later and asked, "Alright... who were they and what did they do?"

"Naruto, your parents are not dead, it's rude to talk of them in the past tense," stated Bakin who still had yet to drill manners in the boy, even after three years, "But you didn't know that, so we'll excuse it. Your parents are Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. They are Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, in addition, Minato is the Yondaime Hokage."

"Can we go see them?" asked Naruto curiously since his parents were alive, he wanted to know if he could see them.

Bakin frowned and answered, "No."

"Why not?" questioned Naruto confused with his head tilted to the side.

Bakin sighed and said, "Eight years ago, our country was going to rip itself apart Naruto. We could no longer keep the peace using a council from the various parts of the country. So a squad was sent to go and find the only known Uzumaki. Your mother. She was still pregnant with you at the time. I tried to persuade your mother to come with us, that Konoha had a hand in Uzushiogakure destruction, but it did not work out. I forced to knock her unconscious and take you." He paused for a moment to take a breath of air then continued, "If we contact your mother... or father. A number of things _will_ happen, Naruto."

"...What would happen?" asked Naruto curiously, he wasn't angry at Bakin. Sure, he was taken from his parents, but he didn't have a horrible life in the castle learning to rule over an entire country.

"Kushina and Minato would probably spontaneously explode," answered Bakin with a serious expression, he started laughing after as Naruto gave him an weird look that said 'Really?'

"Stop making things up," said Naruto glaring at the old man for saying such a weird thing.

Bakin stopped laughing and continued, "Let an old man have his fun. They would be ecstatic to receive news of you, Naruto... then a war would start."

Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion then asked, "W-what do you mean? You said they'd be happy to learn of me. Why would there be a war?"

Bakin knew this was the hard part of the entire conversation, it was going to be a bit difficult to explain to the blond, "Naruto, if they came here to see you. They would take you to Konoha and we would have to stop them. Without you or even Kushina, our country won't last a week before everyone is trying to kill each other. It is harsh, but we can't allow you to be removed from the seat of power here."

"What if I told them I didn't want to leave?" questioned Naruto thinking of a solution, he loved it in Ushinawa Uzushio no Kuni and even it's people. He didn't want anything bad happening to them or the country.

"That's... very kind of you Naruto, but your parents won't listen to you," explained Bakin uncomfortably, "They will either take you by force thinking that we have brainwashed you or they'll simply say that you don't know what you're talking about and still take you by force... people tend to think that children are nothing but mindless idiots. However, I have thought up a way you can meet, if you would like. I can make it where you can meet your parents and vice-versa and no conflict comes of it, but it will take time."

"Really?" asked Naruto looking at him excitedly, "You can do that?"

Bakin shrugged and replied, "Nothing is impossible, little lord. While there will be no war, I have doubts if your mother or father will not make some attempt to grab you. So... if this is what you desire, I will start preparations for doing so, while you are taught ways to defend yourself."

"W-wait," said Naruto realizing something, "W-What... what would happen if something goes wrong?" he asked concerned about the bad parts of him meeting his parents.

Bakin nodded, it was good to see that the little lord also considered the cons of such an act, "Good. You have thought about the negative side of this meeting. Your parents will want to take you, that is inevitable. We will not allow that and as such they will try and take you by force. I will have to prepare the throne room with a multitude of seals, since I do not think you want anyone to get hurt during this meeting. In other words, little lord, if anything goes wrong, the seals I will have put in place will drain their chakra passively then when activated, will bind them so they cannot move."

"...Alright, sounds safe enough," said Naruto understanding the explanation well enough, "How long will it take?" he added wondering how long such a thing would take to do.

"For the seals... a few days, getting the entire country into a battle-ready state... a week at the most, then notifying your parents and preparing an escort for them, that would take two weeks," said Bakin already having it planned out in his mind, "Now it's time for training so get going, Nira's already waiting for you."

"Alright, I'll see you later, Bakin," said Naruto before heading off to the castle training grounds.

Bakin frowned then shrugged, "I forgot to tell him that Nira isn't in a good mood when she has to wake up this early... I guess he'll find out sooner or later," he muttered to himself before standing up and leaving to prepare for the meeting the little lord wanted.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

One Week Later

XxxxxX

"M-M-Minato!" shouted Kushina bulldozing her way into her husbands office, knocking over two Anbu and his secretary in the process then slamming a note she had in her hand on his desk, "Note, Naruto, Found," she said trying to catch her breath, in her surprise she took a couple seconds to realize she could have just used shunshin to get here.

Minato picked up the note and read it causing his eyes to widen, "They're going to let Naruto meet us?" questioned the Yondaime curiously, "We're to meet our _escort_ on the southern shore of Hi no Kuni. This... this is a chance we can get him back."

"No!" shouted Kushina angrily, "I won't have you ruin this," she added fiercely, "We can meet our son, probably even visit him often. I'd love to have Naruto with us all the time, but if we try to get him back then I'll never see my little boy again. They'll never let us see him without trying to kill us if we try to take him. Now I'm... I'm going to get prepared to see our son, and you better not screw it up or I'll turn you into mincemeat, Minato!" She disappeared, using Shunshin to prepare herself to meet her son.

"You might be fine with visiting him, Kushina," said Minato calmly, "But he's _our_ child and that means he should live with us, not his kidnappers. I'll do whatever it takes to get him back," he added before summoning Anbu and making plans.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bakin walked into the training grounds and found the little lord lying on the ground with bruises all over his body, "Not fast enough huh?" he asked looking at the blond, he looked around and found Nira was gone. It had been a week since he started training with the woman, and still very little improvement.

"Y-you... you old... bastard," growled Naruto quietly, while he might have been eight, he heard enough people using foul language to know the words himself, "You could have warned me... that Nira-onee-chan had a hangover... I wouldn't have yelled when seeing her and not been... beaten to a pulp," he muttered as he got himself to stand after a bit of trouble.

Bakin shrugged, he didn't know Nira had a hangover, and it did well to explain the bruises, "And I thought you were just horrible at training," he said deciding to mess with the boy, "I didn't know Nira had a hangover, I don't keep an eye on her, just you. Now I have someone I want you to meet. Complain about your bruises later."

"Heartless," muttered Naruto under his breath as the old man moved to the side and allowing him to see whoever it was he wanted to introduce.

The person who was behind Bakin was a dark red haired girl, or at least he thought it was a girl given the long hair and feminine figure. _'God, I hopes it's a girl... the last time it was a boy and scared me to death,'_ he thought shivering as he remembered that one time a couple years ago. She had green eyes, wore a simple blue shirt, a black knee-length skirt and dark boots.

"This is Tsuki, she's a deadman and she's twelve" said Bakin introducing the girl in possibly the weirdest way Naruto ever heard him.

"It's a guy again?!" asked Naruto looking at the old man like he was just torturing him for pure giggles, "Why do you keep doing this? I understand the first time, but a second time is just mean."

Bakin laughed a little, he did remember trying to show Naruto the difference between a girl and a guy dressed up as a girl, it did scare the boy quite badly. "No Naruto, Tsuki is actually a girl. Calling a her deadman is a tradition of her clan's," he explained getting the blond to calm down a little.

"What's it mean?" asked Naruto curiously, it was a very weird title, term... whatever it was.

Bakin looked between the two and replied, "It isn't what it means, it's what she's done, Naruto. Her clan uses blood to do things, their clan holds many of our best doctors and medics. Tsuki, however... uses her kekkai genkai to kill and fight. It's anathema to her clan. They've thrown her out and... I've picked her up. She's your personal guard from this moment forward. I've already explained everything to her, so just... get along with each other.

Tsuki held out her hand, it was covered in blood that was still wet, but didn't drip on the ground, she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, "I will be your deadman," she said with a half-amused look on her face, "With nothing but this blood on my hands," she added before releasing her grip on his hand.

Naruto looked at his hand and saw a bit of blood that was on her blood, disappear into his skin and he looked at her wondering what happened and Bakin took this moment to answer that unsaid question that Naruto had, "Her blood is pure poison, Naruto. As a deadman, her clan has made her blood poisonous to everyone except her... and those that she chooses to protect with her life. She can't harm you in any way... physically at least. I'm sure she can still make you cry, if she wanted to."

"Any poison you swallow won't be very effective either... neither will medical jutsu, but with me around, you don't need to worry about that," stated Tsuki adding more information that the old man was unlikely to know since her clan rarely spoke of outcast's like her, let alone what they did to them.

Bakin frowned and asked, "Can you explain why it makes medical jutsu less effective... if you know the reason?" If the little lord ever got hurt, he'd at least want basic knowledge of why medical jutsu wouldn't work as it did normally.

"My blood that's in him is the opposite of anything that heals, it will not bother his normal healing abilities, but it won't let any outside influence affect him," answered Tsuki simply, "While I am a deadman and mostly fight, I can heal myself or Naruto-sama using my kekkai genkai... no one else."

"I see... alright then," said Bakin before looking at Naruto, "I'll see you two after lunch. You'll be joining in Naruto's training as well Tsuki, though I ask you to refrain from using your kekkai genkai during combat training. I don't think Nira or the other instructors will enjoy it."

"Got it," replied Tsuki quietly.

"Let's go get lunch!" stated Naruto before grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the kitchen.

Bakin sighed as he watched, "I think they'll get along okay. Now... to find something to keep me busy for awhile..." he added before walking off in the same direction Naruto and Tsuki went.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

One Week Later

XxxxxX

"There's more soldiers here than in Konoha," muttered Minato looking around at the amount of soldier's eying them like a wolf eyes a deer. Kushina and him had already been stripped of all their equipment and wore a bracelet of some kind that was draining his chakra. He didn't like it and he had voiced it quite loudly but Kushina nearly ripped off his nuts when he refused to disarm and wear the thing, so he put it on and removed all his weapons. They had also covered their heads when taking them to... wherever they were at.

They stopped outside a large double-door and an old man stood in their way, "Lady Kushina, it is nice to meet you again and while it may not mean much to you, I do apologize for taking the young lord eight years ago."

Kushina narrowed her eyes at him, "Shove it, Bakin," she growled angrily, "You didn't have to take him!"

Bakin sighed, arguing with a pissed off woman lead nowhere, he learned that years ago, "Be that as it may, Kushina-sama. Without the little lord, the country wouldn't exist right now. Now I will explain what you _will_ do when you walk inside. You will not _rush_ the little lord, if you do rush over to him or make to touch him without his okay, you aren't going to like it." He opened the doors and walked inside, they followed behind him, flanked be armed and very alert soldiers, it was more like they were convicted criminals walking to their deaths than guests visiting their son.

"Little lord, it's bad manners to stare and I don't think Tsuki likes it very much," said Bakin finding a reddish blond haired eight year old staring at a girl wearing an armored dress.

"I think she hates the dress more than my staring," replied the boy honestly and both Minato and Kushina could agree with the boy, the girl did not like very happy.

Bakin made a gesture, "If that's true... sorry, it was the only thing in your size that was around since your clothes haven't been made yet," he said apologizing to the girl who didn't look like she heard him, "And these two are your parents, Naruto. Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato," continued Bakin introducing the two behind him.

"My little sochi," said Kushina wanting to do nothing but run over to run and hug him tightly, but Bakin's words were still in her head.

"What? No hugs or anything?" questioned Naruto staring at them, "Well I suppose that works... Bakin isn't big on hugs either... and Tsuki sucks at i-" he was cut off by a red blur then being hugged by said red blur, "Finally, someone hugs," stated Naruto happily before returning the hug.

"My little Naruto," whispered Kushina hugging him tightly to her, "I missed you, I only got to meet you for a few minutes after you were born... you've grown a lot."

"Ano... nice to meet you, Kaa-chan," said Naruto not knowing what else to say, being raised by Bakin and the others in the castle made him a little unused to close affection, only the chef ever hugged him and that was his usual reward when he helped clean the kitchen.

Kushina let him go and looked back to Minato, "Come tell your son hello, Minato," she said seeing that he was still next to Bakin.

"R-right, I think we're still a bit shocked on how fast you can hug someone," replied Minato walking over having been taken out of his stupor, "Hi Sochi," added Minato in front of Naruto, he found the entire thing a bit odd, he knelt down and gave his son a hug whom returned it, "Rising up in the world, aren't you?" he questioned causing Naruto to laugh a little.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave now," stated Bakin, taking a more serious tone.

"W-why?" asked Kushina scared and fearful, "We just met him, let us spend time with our son!"

Bakin shook his head, "Not you," he said looking at Kushina, then he looked at Minato, "You. You just tried to use chakra, a lot of it if you cracked and rendered the bracelet useless, Hokage-san. Fortunately, this room has a chakra draining seal on it as well. You will now be restrained and taken out of Ushinawa Uzushio no Kuni," stated Bakin calmly, he looked behind him hearing an explosion somewhere outside of the castle.

"_Shinobi! They've breached the outer wall,_" reported someone from the outside and Bakin sighed, he was hoping this would not happen, but he did take measures in case it did, there was another explosion, though it was a lot louder and there was a sense of dread in the air, _"And so has a huge nine tailed fox..."_ there was a pause in the radio, _"But... it looks like the kitsune is... _helping_ us?"_ continued the report, though the person sounding very confused, as was everyone else who heard it, _"Shinobi in full retreat!"_ came another report and everyone in the audience room watching as a reddish mist came in the room and concentrated on a spot in the room.

"That isn't blood," said Tsuki eying the red mist closely.

"Pfft, I shouldn't be blood, little one," stated a voice coming from the mist until it formed a golden haired woman with fox ears at the top of her head and nine tails behind her, "It's been years since I died and reformed, I have to admit, it was a fun time being immaterial, I got to watch Naruto-kun grow up."

"Who are you?" asked Bakin cautiously, he had suspicion's of who this person was, but was not going to jump to conclusions and he was wary as the woman did just say she watched over the little lord as he grew up and he never saw her once."

The woman smirked and answered, "Ningen know me as Kyubi, Kushina as Kurama. I am a divine kitsune, a tenko. I am all of those things, yet none as well." She walked over to Naruto who blushed a bright red when she brought her face close to his, "My name is Kyuki, _my _little lord. Can I stay here... with you?" she asked smiling causing Naruto to dumbly nod, "Thank you," she added before turning her head feeling something attempting to burn a hole in her head and saw Kushina glaring daggers at her. "Hello Kushina-chan," she said before walking over to the other blond in the room, "Begone little human, you aren't welcome here," stated Kyuki before pushing Minato and he faded away into nothing.

"W-what did you do to him?!" asked Kushina concerned for her husband, while everyone else was wondering the same thing, though more out of curiosity than concern.

"He's fine, I just sent him back to Konoha. Tenko can manipulate space to some extent," said Kyuki calmly, "I'm going for a walk," she added before walking out of the audience room.

"Bakin... is Kaa-chan leaving too?" asked Naruto coming out of his stupor from being entranced by Kyuki, which was hard given she was very beautiful to him.

"She can stay," stated Bakin deciding to question the kitsune when there was some extra time, "Lady Kushina _is_ a royal Uzumaki, she's more than fit to live here with you Naruto." Bakin looked at Kushina and said, "Also, while you are welcome here, Kushina-sama... Naruto will still be the one to rule."

"That's fine," replied Kushina not caring about that, "As long as I can spend time with my son, that's all that matters."

"That's good to know," stated Bakin glad that she understood and he wouldn't have to argue about it, "Naruto, you're free to do whatever you like today and tomorrow. I'll give you the time to spend with your mother and show her around."

Naruto stood up, "Thanks Bakin!" he shouted before he started pulling on Kushina's hand, ready and willing to show her around and tell her about everything.

"Well it won't be boring here," stated Tsuki before following Naruto and Kushina.

Bakin sighed, "Apparently so, now where'd Kyuki-san go. There are questions I'd like her to answer... as well as other things I need to do around here," he muttered to himself before heading in the direction that kitsune did.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Not sure how I did there at the end, but I think I did okay. Anyways, there ya go. Oh right, next chapter... Naruto will be... 16-17 years old and... I have interesting way of showing his personality from growing up all those years. (and yes, there will be flashbacks for important parts)


End file.
